The Fullmetal Phantom Christmas
by cartoonfan20
Summary: This is just a little Christmas story i wrote for Christmas Ed and his friends have fun on christmas and try to get Roy and Riza together DannyXSam TuckerXOc JazzXOc EdXWinry RoyXRiza
1. The party and the oops

The Fullmetal Phantom Christmas Specials

This has nothing to do with The Fullmetal Phantom Story

This was just a little christmas story for everyone

* * *

><p>In Resembool<p>

There was snow everywhere. inside the house ed and winry were sitting by the fire while danny sam blaze and jazz were decorating the tree and tucker was trying to get amber to kiss him with his mistletoe hat which wasn't working, amber kept telling him he was going to get shot if he didn't stop but he kept trying. Al went with Pinako to help her get down to the train station to get a package

"Do you think tucker will get amber to kiss him?" Danny asked

"I don't think so" Blaze said pulling out some more christmas decorations out of the box "But who knows the night is still young"

"Well i'm not worried about tucker i'm wanting to get ed and winry together" Jazz said clamming down the ladder

"How are we going to get them together?" Sam asked

"Well while you two figure out how to get them together me an danny are going to get some cookies" Blaze said trying to walk away with danny

"I don't think so boys" Sam said grabbing them by their shirts and pulling them back to the tree "We are going to need your guyses help" Jazz said

"Come on jazz can't me and danny just relx for christmas?"

"Not this year blaze" Sam said "Besides blaze it's going to be fun"

"Now we need a plan" Jazz said "Wait i got it!"

While jazz told them her plan there was a knock at the door which ed walked over to the door

"What the heck are you doing here!" Ed yelled

"Winry asked me to come" Roy said "Oh hope you don't mind i brought a date"

"I thought you would have brought ri..." Ed was spech less as you roy had brought there coming up the stair was none other then Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye in a beautiful blue dress with white roses at the bottom of the dress her hair was let down in a braid with a blue roses pin holding it

"Wow riza don't you look beautiful" Winry said

"Thank you winry" Riza said "I hope were not to early?"

"No you're right on time" Blaze yelled over from the tree "To help us decorate the tree"

"He's just kidding" Ed said  
>"Hey i smell something burning" Roy said<p>

Before ed and winry could say anything they both took off running making roy laugh while riza punch his arm "What it's was funny" Roy couldn't stop smiling as for riza she just walked away

"So where is the rest of you're group?" Blaze asked roy

"They all had plans" Riza said "Why is that boy chasing amber?"

"He's been trying to get a kiss from her since we been here" Danny said

"And she hasn't killed him yet?" Roy asked

"I told her if she killed him she would never get a gift for christmas again" Blaze said trying to get up the ladder "And besides she would have killed him by now"

"Well since you two are here maybe you could help us in getting ed and winry together" Jazz said walking over to them

"And how do you plan on getting those two together?" Roy asked

"Well me and sam came up with a plan but the guys don't want to help" Jazz told roy

"I can see why" Roy said walking over to the guys "I'll join the guys on this one" _**Click Click! **_riza pulled out her gun and ponited it at roy "You guys are going to help us girls out" Riza said "Or i'll shot all of yo.." Riza didn't finished when blaze snaped his fingers zapping the gun out her hand

"Now riza pulling out you're gun was not a good idea" Blaze said on the ladder hanging ornaments on the tree "Now if you would be so kind and forget about helping jazz and sam and just have fun and injoy you night here" _**BANG BANG! **_Riza pulled out another gun she had hidden and shot at blaze

"YOU NEARLY GOT MY HEAD!" Blaze yelled

"Well next time don't zap the gun out of my hand" Riza said "Now you're going to get off that ladder and help us"

"I'm still going to stay out of this" Blaze said

"Blaze please help" Jazz said giving blaze the puppy dog eyes

"Jazz that face doesn't work with me" Blaze said "If it did then amber would have gotten away with a lot of things"

"Come on blaze we're going to need you're guyses help" Sam said

"No i think if we stay out of it, it will work out for the best"

"you're no fun you know that" Jazz said

"Thats not what you said when i was teaching you alchemy" Blaze said smiling

"Oh shut up" Jazz snaped back

"You can have danny and roy" Blaze said walking away "Now i'm going to go check on ed and winry"

As blaze walked into the kitchen he walked in on something he shouldn't have seen. their on the countertop was winry and ed standing both making out. Blaze just walked back out of the room and back into the living room blaze went straight for the whisky and scotch

"Blaze you okay?" Amber asked

"I just saw something i wish i didn't see" Blaze said taking a big gulp of his whisky then his scotch

"What did you see?" Jazz asked walking over

"I just saw ed and winry making out like crazy in the kitchen"

"WHAT!" Everyone

"Thats what i thought" Blaze said taking another gulp of his drink

"Whats with all the yelling?" Asked ed walking into the room with winry right next to him

"Nice hair winry" Blaze said.

winry looked puzzled until she looked in the mirror and saw her hair all messed up from ed and her little make out session, Winry took off running to go fix her hair while amber, jazz, sam and riza went after her. ed walked over to the group

"So what did i miss?" Ed asked

"Not much" Roy said

"Why is blaze drinking grannys liquor?" Ed asked

"I'm just getting this party started" Blaze said "Here have some" Blaze said handing ed a drink but told him no, blaze walked over to the couch

"Whats with him?" Ed asked danny

"He said he saw you and winry making out" Tucker said

"We...umm...you see me and winry were just talking that was it" Ed said trying to lie

"Really just talking?" Blaze said from the couch "Looked more like you were trying to get to know her mouth" "Was not!" Was too!" "Was not!"

"Okay you two knock it off" Roy said "Now ed tell us the truth"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Bull crap" Blaze said getting up and walking over to them "Just tell the truth it's not like we're going to say that you and winry would never work! you two are not going to make it if you date! Why do you think we're trying get you two to hook up!'

* * *

><p>Up stairs the girls we're trying to get winry to talk about what happend in the kitchen with ed<p>

"Come on winry open the door and tell us" Jazz said knocking on the door

"I don't know what you're talking about" Winry said for the other end of the door

"Come on we heard from blaze what happend in the kitchen" Riza said

"Fine it's true" Winry said opening the door  
>"So you and ed dating now?" Sam asked<p>

"Well no not really" Winry said blushing

"Well we're going to have to change that arn't we" Jazz said smiling

"And how are we going to do that?" Amber asked

"I don't know yet i got to come up with a plan" Jazz said walking over to the chair to think

"Well i got to get back down stairs and check on the food i don't want the turkey to burn now"

Winry said getting up and walking down the stairs as she did she heard blaze say_** you and winry would never work! you two are not going to make it if you date! **_when she heard blaze say this she took off running not hearing the last part of what blaze was telling ed. Winry had tears in her eyes, wirny ran right past the girls and jumped on to her bed crying into her pillow

"Winry what happend?" Sam said walking over to her, Sam just heard winry mumbling "I can't hear you"

"I said blaze told ed that me and ed would never work!" Winry said in tears

"HE DID WHAT!" All the girls screamed  
>"I'm going to knock his lights out!" Jazz said getting up<p>

"Not after i shoot him" Amber said getting her gun out "I'm with you" Riza said getting her gun out

"Sam stay with winry we will be right back" Jazz said walking out of winry's room with amber and riza right behind her

* * *

><p>Downstairs<p>

"So do you think i should ask her out?' Ed asked

"Yes ask her out before it's too late" Roy said

"I will i'll asked her out then"

"You better or i'll never hear the end of it from jazz" Blaze said

"Should i go up there and ask her out?"

"No wait till the girls lea..." _**BANG BANG!**_ Blaze found two bullet holes next to his feet

"BLAZE WHY WOULD YOU SAY ED AND WINRY WOULD NEVER HAVE A CHANCE!" The girls yelled

"What are you girls talking about" Ed asked

"Winry came down here to check on dinner and came back up here and started crying and told us you told ed that they would never work out" Jazz said while riza and amber had their guns pointed at blaze

"Okay one thing you girls should know is that i was trying to get ed to tell the truth and when i told him to the tell turth i said he didn't have to worry about us saying that they would never work"

"Is this true ed?" Jazz asked

"It's true" Ed said "I'm just waiting for you girls to leave so i can ask her out"

The girls walked back up the stairs and grabbed sam and brought her back downstairs and told ed to go talk to winry, so ed did and walked to her room.

Ed came to wirny's room, Ed kocked on winry's door

"Who is it?" Winry asked from her pillow

"It's me win, Can i come in?

"Please go away"

"Come on win open the door"

"Ed just leave me alone"

"I'm not leaving till i talk to you"

Winry opened the door and let ed in

"What do want ed?" Winry asked

"I'm here to talk about what blaze said" Ed said walking over to her and wipping a tear off her cheek "Blaze was just trying to get me to tell him the truth about what happend in the kitchen, he was just saying that he hoping we would get together"

"Really?" Winry asked

"Yes really" Ed said getting closer "Besides if he really told me that i would have knock his lights out"

"Winry just smiled, Ed mover closer to winry ed's lips and winry's lips met and they both started kissing "Winry will you be my girlfriend?" Ed asked  
>"Yes ed i will" Winry said pulling ed back into another kiss<p>

* * *

><p>Back downstairs<p>

Blaze and jazz we're in the kitchen trying to get dinner done before granny got back home, tucker was back at it trying to get amber to kiss him while sam and danny we're looking up christmas music to play for everyone

"So danny think jazz and blaze might get togther?" Sam asked danny

"They could the night is still young"

"I bet you their doing the samething ed and winry we're doing"

"Well then we should go check on them" Danny said getting up with sam right behind him as they walked into the kicthen they saw blaze carving the trukey while jazz was getting the cookie dough ready

"Hey how is dinner coming along?" Sam asked

"It's ready" Jazz said "Can you guys set the table?"

"Sure we can set the table" Sam said

As danny and sam set the table tucker walked over to help them with amber, ed and winry came down stairs and join the gourp as well as riza and roy, just as they we're about to sit down to eat Pinako and Al walked into the house

"Hey dinner's done!" Ed said walking over to Pinako and Al

"Dinner sounds good right now" Pinako said walking over to the table Al was right behind her

They all sat down at the table and started eating everyone was having a good time talking laughing and injoying them selfs after dinner was done danny got his laptop out and played some Christmas music. Everyone started dancing and singing with the song blaze took this chance to sneek out jazz saw this a followed after him

As she followed him she saw blaze walk over to the tree she followed she saw him still walking towards the river then he stoped and looked up at the sky while it was snowing

"So what brings you out here?" Jazz asked

"I came out here to think" Blaze said turning around

"What you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about my family" Blaze said he then looked over at the rockbells house and saw everyone laughing and dancing "But it looks like i have a new family now"

"So i'm more like sister to you then?" Jazz asked

"If that was ture then i would never do this" Blaze said walking over to jazz and pulling her into a kiss, the kiss lasted only for a minute but to them it was more like years

"Wow" Jazz said looking into blaze eyes

"Thats all you can say is wow?" Blaze said smiling

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"No i'm good" Blaze said looking at her "We better get back to the party before we freeze out here"

"Yeah it is getting colder out here"

So they walked back into the house as they walked in danny and sam walked over to them and told them to join in the dancing which they did the song that played was **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays By N'SYNC**

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

We've been waiting all year for this night

And the snow is glistening on the trees outside

And all the stockings are hung by the fire side

Waiting for Santa to arrive

And all the love will show

'Cause everybody knows

It's Christmastime and

All the kids will see

The gifts under the tree

Ed and winry were dancing next to each other

It's the best time of the year for the family

It's a wonderful feeling

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling

It's that time of year

Christmastime is here

And with the blessings from above

God sends you his love

And everybody's okay

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Danny and sam where laughing as tucker finally got his kiss

Bells are ringing

It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)

And everybody's playing cause school's out

Celebrating this special time we share

Happiness cause love is in the air

Blaze and jazz didn't see that ed and winry put mistletoe over her thier heads so they kissed

And all the love will show

'Cause everybody knows

It's Christmastime and

All the kids will see

The gifts under the tree

It's the best time of the year for the family

It's a wonderful feeling

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling

It's that time of year

Christmastime is here

And with the blessings from above

God sends you his love

And everthing's okay

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

As the song played everyone was having fun and laughing

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Danny and Sam we're dancing and didn't see that Blaze and jazz put mistletoe over thier heads so they kissed

No matter what your holiday

It's a time to celebrate

And put your worries aside (worries aside)

And open up your mind (open up your mind)

See the world right by your side

It's Christmastime

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Roy And riza we're dancing and didn't see the mistletoe over thier heads till blaze told then, roy was about to kiss her when she pulled out her gun and shot the mistletoe down

It's a wonderful feeling

Feel the love in the room

From the floor to the ceiling

It's that time of year

Christmastime is here

And with the blessings from above

God sends you his love

And everything's okay

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas

Happy Holidays

As the song came to an end everyone was laughing

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!" Yelled everyone

_**The End **_


	2. The game plan

The Fullmetal Phantom Christmas Specials Part 2

The plan to get Roy and Riza to kiss

"I thought we we're done with this christmas story?" Blaze asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate

"Well you see everyone one got to have a kiss last night but roy and riza" Jazz said

"Don't forget about Al he didn't kiss anyone last night" Sam said  
>"How could he kiss anyone he still in that suit of armor" Danny said<p>

"Yeah but still he should still have someone to give him a kiss" Amber said  
>"Just drop it for now he'll get a chance to kiss someone just not in this story" Jazz said<p>

"Fine, lets start the story" Blaze said

* * *

><p>Roy and riza were sitting in the living room infornt of the fire place relxing while blaze and ed were cooking, Pinako and al went to go visit an old friend who couldn't make it over for christmas eve. Amber, Sam, Jazz and winry we're taking danny and tucker outside for a snowball fight<p>

"I got you sam" Tucker yelled just as he said that a snowball nailed him right in the face

"Got you tucker" Jazz said jummping over a snow drift and into the air and throwing more snowballs at everyone

* * *

><p>Inside in the kitchen<p>

"Why is it that we got stuck cooking again?" Blaze asked

"Because i ticked winry off" Ed said

"Okay let me rephrase that why did i get stuck cooking with you?"

"Bcause jazz told you two"

"Oh yeah thats right" Blaze said stirring his soup

"Mmh that smells good what is it?"

"It's vegetable soup"

"Why are you making that for lunch?"

"Because sam doesn't eat meat" Blaze said cutting up some more vegetable's

"I want some meat for lunch" Ed said

"Don't worry i'm also making chicken dumpling soup"

"Now that sounds good" Ed said

* * *

><p>Back outside<p>

"I'm starting to get cold" Winry said "I think i'm going to go back inside and get some hot chocolate"

"I think i'll join you winry" Jazz said walking back into the house with winry

"Danny where are you" Sam said with a snowball in her hand

"You just have to find me" Danny said

"Hey where is amber and tucker?" Sam asked

"I last saw them down my the river" Danny said sticking his head out of the snow

_**Wack **_Sam smacked him in the face with a snowball

"Sam that was a dirty trick" Danny said wapping the snow off his face

"It wasn't a trick i was asking where they were" Sam said giving danny a kiss

"We should go check on them" Danny said getting up

As Sam and Danny walked down the path to the river and saw tucker and amber kissing so they just walked back to the house

* * *

><p>Back inside the house<p>

Ed, Winry, Blaze and jazz were in the kitchen and Roy an Riza were sleeping on the couch

"Mmmh that smells delicious" Winry said "Is that chicken dumpling soup?"

"Yeah it is" Ed said

"What i sam having for lunch?" Jazz asked "It better not be a salad"

"It's not she is having vegetable soup" Blaze said

"Sam is going to love that" Jazz said

"I know, So what bring you girls here?" Ed asked

"We got cold so we came in for some hot chocolate" Winry said

"Your in luck i just made some" Blaze said pouring them a cup

"Mmm i don't know how you do it blaze" Winry said

"What do you mean?"

"This hot chocolate is delicious" Winry said "I never tasted the most delicious cup of hot chocolate in my life"

"Well i'll tell you my secret i use fresh cocoa beans" Blaze said

"Really thats it?" Winry asked  
>"That and fresh milk" Blaze said giving winry the recipe "Here i wrote down for you"<p>

"Thanks" Winry said smiling

"Your welcome winry"

"So did you guys see roy and riza asleep on the couch?" Jazz said taking a seat in a chair

"Yeah they fell asleep not to long ago" Ed said

"You know he brought her here as a date and he never kissed her" Winry said

"That because riza shot the mistletoe" Blaze said "It's like she doesn't want him kissing her"

"Yeah i know" Jazz said

"You know i got an idea" Ed said "How about we set this place up like a five star restaurant"

"Wow ed that is a good idea" Winry said

"Thats a first" Blaze said

"Hey shut up!"

"Okay but how are we going to get them to stay away for us to get this place ready?" Jazz asked

"Well we can have sam and amber take riza into town for a new dress and have danny and tucker take roy to town to get a new tuxedo and while they are doing that we can get this place done" Blaze said

"That sounds like a plan" Ed said

"Okay winry jazz go find danny, sam, tucker and amber and tell them the plan" Ed said

They took off running out the door

"Think this will work?" Ed asked

"It might, it is christmas eve" Blaze said

Blaze walked into the living room and saw that Roy and Riza were starting to wake up

"Good after noon did you guys have a good nap" Blaze asked setting the table

"Yeah i did" Roy said getting up

"I slept good" Riza said

"Well your just in time for lunch" Blaze said

"Mmm what are we having for lunch" Riza asked walking over to the table

"We have chicken dumpling soup or vegetable soup" Ed said walking in with the soups

As Roy and Riza sat down Blaze ran out the door to get the others

Danny, Sam, Amber, Tucker, Winry, Jazz and Blaze walked back in and sat down with everyone else

"So riza how would you like to go shoping with us" Sam asked

"That sounds good to me" Riza said

"Great after lunch we can go" Amber said

"Hey roy want to join me and tucker we're going into town to pick up some stuff for winry" Danny asked

"Sure sounds better then sitting around here" Roy said "This chicken dumpling soup is delicious"

"Thanks, ed made the dumpling" Blaze said

When everyone was done eating lunch Danny, Tucker, Roy, Amber, Sam and Riza left leaving Ed, Winry, Blaze and Jazz were left alone to get the house ready for Roy and Riza's date

"Okay we don't have much time before they get back ed and me will work on turning the leaving room into a five star restaurant" Blaze said "While you guys go and get everything ready in the kitchen ready"

Blaze and Ed got an old table out and put a red tablecloth on the table then got some red candles stick and set the table with fine china plates, Blaze and Ed truned the house into a restaurant.

Winry and jazz would finish decorating the house while Blaze and Ed cook a delicious dinner

"Okay what are we going to make for dinner?" Ed asked

"Well i was think of a steak dinner with mashed potatoes with corn" Blaze said "Then for dessert we can make a cake"

"Okay lets get started" Ed said

* * *

><p>In town With the girls<p>

The Amber and Sam got Riza into a dress store and making her try on dresses

"Okay riza how is this one" Amber said showing her a purple dress with blue flowers

"It looks like someone just got done puking on it" Riza said

"Okay how is this" Sam said pulling out a beautiful red dress _**( It's just like the dress in pretty women) **_

"That dress looks nice" Riza said

Sam handed her the dress to try on, When she walked out the guys that were walking by saw her and hit the pole in front of them

"How does it look on me?"

"It looks beautiful" Sam said

"You look hot riza" Amber said

They bought her the dress and went to the jewelry store store next door

* * *

><p>With the Danny, Tucker and Roy<p>

Danny and Tucker had to fight with roy to get a tuxedo

"Okay this one just looks stupid on me" Roy said looking in the mirror. The tux he was wearing was a blue tux which didn't look good on him

"I told you he looked better in the black tux then the blue" Danny said

"I thought he would look better in blue then black" Tucker said

"Okay lets just get me the black tux and lets get out of here" Roy said walking back into the changing room

So they bought the tux and went to go get some flowers then

* * *

><p>Back with the girls<p>

They just left the jewelry store and were on there way to the beauty shop to go get their hairs and nails done

They painted Riza's nails red to match her dress and her hair was set braided and they put a beautiful red rose flower pin in her hair, They made Riza put her dress on so she could look at her self in the mirror

Back with the guys

"Okay i don't understand why i have to wear my tux and why i had to buy flowers" Roy said

"Because we are going to take you to a five star restaurant" Tucker said

"I didn't know there was a five star restaurant here in Resembool"

"Ed told us there is one here" Danny said

"Mmh well then why did i have to buy flowers?"

"Because we are going invite the girls to go with us"

"The why didn't you guys buy a tux?"

"Because we have to stop by the house to go get ares" Tucker said

* * *

><p>Back with the girls<p>

"So why did i have to buy a dress again?"

"Because we are going to ask the guys to come with us to a five star restaurant" Sam said

"There is a five star restaurant here in Resembool?"

"Yup Winry told us about and we thought we should go check it out"

"But we got to get back to the house" Amber said "We still need to get are dresses"

As the girls walked back to the house the guys found them and walked with them as the walked Roy gave Riza the flowers, As they kept walking Roy looked over to his right and saw that Danny and Tucker were gone, Riza looked to her left and saw that Amber and Sam were gone

"Hey where did they go?" Riza asked

"I don't know maybe they went into the house?"

"Maybe they did"

Roy and Riza walked into the house and saw that the house looked like a five star restaurant in the middle of the room was a table with a read tablecloth with two red candles sticks in the middle of the table

"Okay whats going on here?" Riza asked

Winry came walking out "Welcome to Rockbell Restaurant Table for two?" Winry asked

"Winry whats going on?" Roy asked

"Well sir you and your date came to are restaurant i would think you would know whats going on"

"Lets just go with it" Riza said

'Okay fine" Roy said "Yes a table for two"

"Okay your table is ready if you please follow me" Winry said walking over to there table. Roy pulled out Riza's chair so she could sit

"Okay your waiter will be with you in just a moment until then can i get you guys anything?"

"No were good but thank you" Roy said

Winry walked away leaving the two alone

"Okay what do you think their up to" Roy asked

"I think their trying to give us a good evening since we can't get to central" Riza said

Just as roy was about to say something Danny walked out of the kitchen

"My name is Danny and i'll be your waiter" Danny said wearing a waiter suit "We have a delicious steak dinner cooking for you and will be ready here shortly until then can i get you anything?"

"Yes can we get a glass of wine?" Riza asked

"Coming right up" Danny said walking away

Danny walked back out with a bottle of wine and poured then a glass

"Thank you danny" Roy said

"Your welcome" Danny said "I'm going to go check on your food"

Roy and Riza took this chance to talk for a while both injoying it.

Danny came back with their dinner

"Okay here is your steak dinner with mashed potatoes with corn" Danny said setting their plates "I'll let you guys eat"

"Thank you" Riza said

Danny walked back into the kitchen

"Now i could get use to this" Roy said taking a bite of his steak

"Me too"

Once they were done with their dinner Danny came back out and told them dessert will be ready in a moment

"I do say this has been a great night" Roy said "May i say you look beautiful in that dress"

"Thank you" Riza said blushing "May i say you look handsome in that tux"

"I love what you did with your hair"

"Thank you winry took me to the beauty shop in town"

"Well they did a awesome job"

"I think they did too"

"Okay I have here is a chocolate cake with strawberries on top" Danny said placing the plates on the table

"This looks delicious" Riza said

As they ate their cake, Danny had set up his laptop with a karaoke microphone so Blaze can sing them a song for them to dance too

Roy and Riza were done eating and saw blaze over in the corner with a microphone in his hands

Blaze started to sing Can you feel the love tonight By Elton John

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day

At this point Roy and Riza were slow dancing

When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Riza layed her head on Roys shoulders

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's body and pulled her close to him

There's a time for everyone if they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Riza pulled her head out of Roys chest and looked in to Roys eyes

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

Just as the song ended Roy pulled Riza into a kiss

Winry, Jazz, Sam, Amber, Tucker, Ed and Danny were clapping and cheering them on, This made Roy and Riza break their kiss

Roy and Riza smiled and told blaze to play another song

Blaze told Jazz to come over and to give him a hand so jazz did

They both sung Tale as old a time from beauty and the beast

**(Jazz)**

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast

Beauty and the beast

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Danny pulled Sam on to the dance floor

**(Blaze)**

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

**(Both Blaze and jazz)**

Beauty and the Beast

Tucker and Amber joined in the fun

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

And ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Whoa, whoa, oh, whoa-oh

Ed pulled Winry on to the dance floor

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Oh, oh, oh

Blaze Pulled jazz closed to his chest

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Danny pulled sam into a kiss

Certain as the sun

(Certain as the sun)

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tucker pulled Amber into a kiss

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Ed and Winry kissed and so did Roy and Riza

_**The end**_

* * *

><p>"And as you can see everyone had a happy ending" Said the narrator<p>

"What are you talking about Al didn't get a happy ending" Jazz said

"What are you talking about?"

"Al didn't get a happy ending you kinda just took him out of the story" Sam said

"Thats because May Chang has not yet entered the story yet"

"Who is May Chang?" Jazz asked

"She will be Al's girlfriend later in the story" The narrator said

"So why didn't you put her in this story?" Amber asked

"Because if i did that i would have to put Ling Yao and Lan Fan in the story as well"

"Who are they?" Sam asked

"They are future characters in the story"

"Well you should put them into the story" Jazz said

"I don't want to"

"Come on mister narrator can't you just write them in?" Sam asked

"No i can't i'm just the narrator, you need to bring that up with the writer's"

"And how do talk to them?" Amber asked

"I don't know i just get the scripts"

"Well you have to know" Jazz said

"Sorry they just send me them by mail"

"Is there a return address on it" Sam said

"No sorry girls it doesn't"

"I guess Al won't get a girl this year" Amber said

"What are you girls doing?" Al asked

"We were trying to get the narrator to give you a girlfriend in the story" jazz said

"I don't need a girlfriend for christmas just as long as i have you guys are here for christmas" Al said

"Awe" The girls said together

"Well if you girls can leave and let me finish the story"

"Oh yeah sure lets get going girls" Jazz said taking Amber,Sam with her

"Okay now that they are gone" Said the narrator said "And everyone had a happ..."

"Sorry to stop you but why didn't i get a girlfriend in the story?" Al asked

"Because we have not yet brought her into the story yet" Said the narrator "Now if you please i have to finish this story"

"Oh sorry i'll leave now" Al said walking away

"Finally as i was saying everyone had a happy ending" Said the narrator "Okay now where is my pay check"

Thanks for ready and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays From Cartoonfan20

…(¯`O´¯)

…*./ | \ .*

…..* *.

…, • '* * ' • ,

…. '*• •*'

….. ' *, • ' ' • ,* '

….' * • * * • *'

….* , • Merry' • , *'

' …* ' • * * • ' * '

'' * ' •. Christmas . • ' * ' '

' ' *• * * • * ' '

… x x x...


End file.
